bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rupert Kruckenberg
| relatives = Aleksandr—Artem Vadimovich |spirit weapon = Göttliche Hellebarde |signature skill = Aether Manipulation | story debut = N/A | roleplay debut = N/A }} Aleksandr—Artem Yevgenievich (アレクサンドル - アルテム・イェブジェニエビク, Arekusandoru — Arutemu Yebujeniebiku) was a talented Gemischt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with an unusual designation regarding the alphabet "Æ''" — "''The Aether"; One of Kōtei Uryū's Schutzstaffel (シュッツシュタッフェル), Shuttsushutafferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"), and his future replacement. Yevgenievich is the son of Echt Quincy named Aleksandr—Artem Vadimovich and his unknown mother, who is a shinigami. Appearance Yevgenievich was a fair-skinned boy with spiky, white waist-length hair and blue eyes. His eyes change appearance depending on the condition that he's within, narrowing and sharpening when he goes into Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"; Viz "Quincy: Holy Form"). Yevgenievich typically wears Chinese clothing, with his usual attire consisting of white Chinese Duangua with jaundiced-looking piping trappings with white gloves. For his footwear, he wears a dyad of white loafers. Upon becoming Schutzstaffel (シュッツシュタッフェル), Shuttsushutafferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"), Yevgenievich inclined to wear the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the Imperial Guards signature hooded-cloak, a calf-length trench coat, a black belt with a golden belt buckle, along with white trousers and shoes. Equipment * Quincy Kreuz (滅却十字 (クインシクロス), Kuinshīkurosu; German for "Quincy Cross", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction Crucifix"; Viz "Quincy Rood"). A Quincy Kreuz is a symbolize in the form of a necklace that only those who have inherited the Quincy ability and technique are allowed to possess it. The conventional apparatus for the Quincy, the Quincy—Kreuz acts as the focus of a Quincy Bow. Instead of using a bow, Yevgenievich uses a halberd as a projectile weapon. The cross does not need to always be in the form of a cross, Yevgenievich's original Quincy Kreuz took the form of a cross, but who recently took the form of a silver pentacle, with a navy, star-shaped emerald in the center. *'Dieb—Medaillon' (泥棒—表象 (シーフ—メダリオン), Daibu—Mētāyōingu; German for "Thief—Medallion", Japanese for "Emblem of Kleptomaniac"; Viz "Thief—Emblem"). Dieb—Medaillon is given and possessed to Yevgenievich, through the classification to be Sternritter. When it activated, it allows the user to burglarize the Shinigami's Bankai or Arrancar's Resurrección and use it to be used as power for himself. However, by reason of Shin'eiyaku (侵影薬, Shadow-Raiding Drugs; Viz "Shadow Infiltration Pills") are capsules made by Kisuke Urahara to help Shinigami who have lost their Bankai to Quincy Medallions. Nonetheless, Yevgenievich modified the Dieb—Medaillon to neutralize the hollow powers; since the hollow powers are poisonous to Quincy, thus allowing the users to become invincible to any hollow substance. *'Leiden Hant' (苦難の手袋 (ライデンハント), Raidenhanto; German for "Suffering Grip", Japanese for "Glove of Suffering") , also known as the Sanrei Glove (散霊手套, Sanrei Shutō; lit. "Spirit-Scattering Hand Envelope"; Viz "Scattered Spirits Glove"), it is a device utilized by Yevgenievich as a tool to enhance the Spirit Weapon; Hirenkyaku's performance and allows the user to evolve into Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"; Viz "Quincy: Holy Form"). Power & Abilities The Aether (持営弖屡 (ジ・エーテル), Ji Ēteru; Japanese for "The Aether"): As one of the Yhwach powers that represent and commands over aether, The Aether grants its utilizer absolute control over aether itself. Yevgenievich can engender, shape and manipulate Aether, a potent and unique "Celestial Element" that permeates the Universe. As mentioned in the Quincy Astrologian books, Aether emanates from the "Ethereal Sphere", a Physical sphere that subsists between the ones of both matter and energy. However, albeit it can partake in the nature of either substance, Aether is neither of these things. The Aether's potency is so great that it is capable of affecting authenticity on a macrocosmic scale. Another compelling capability that Yevgenievich gains from The Aether's'''control over authenticity is the potency to warp and transmute matter into anything he wished. While often doing this to turn and use objects in his circumventions offensively, Yevgenievich exhibits that '''The Aether's converting powers can even affect living organisms. With a particular blast from the Aether, Yevgenievich facilely incapacitated Menos and Gillian by transitorily warping their physical bodies, splitting the body into pieces. Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter